Sacrifice of Galenos
by fairy of the lilly
Summary: A powerful being uses alchemy to make the Smash universe possible at great sacrifice to himself.


Sacrifice of Galenos

Subspace was once a beautiful world, however, it is rife with evil, sorrow, and death. It has taken me many years, but I finally have all of the materials needed to save the good that was once here. I spent a large portion of my life gathering elements from around my world so that I might make a world of my own far away from subspace, where peace may prosper.

I entered my ship, which I call Alkeron, and I flew for 500 years to a place where the world could thrive. I made a transmutation circle outside my ship the diameter of a medium sized planet, put my elements in the middle as my alchemy tribute, and got to work. The process was long and arduous, and just as I thought I would have to give up, the glowing blue light of my magic vanished, and a brilliant pale blue world was born. I journeyed down to the surface to see what everything looked like close up. It was definitely smaller than I had hoped, but other than that everything was perfect. The beaches were glistening white with, the oceans were a deep aquamarine. Lovely multicolored fish danced beneath the surface, catching prey, and frolicking with their companions.

The forests were as magnificent and luscious as I had hoped. Beasts a plenty ran through the trees, and birds climbed hi over the canopies.

Now that everything was perfect, I needed some sentient life to live here and make this wonderful planet their own. Unfortunately, creating sentient beings is a very challenging endeavor. However, I needed this world to stay hidden from subspace, and in the event that it was eventually located, I wanted some able bodied life forms that could send the cretins away.

I went back to my ship, and began the process. I added many spices to my circle, and some water, which is the elixir of life. Next came the most challenging part of the alchemy spell. In order to create life, I had to put part of my soul in a part of my body, and put both in with everything else. I didn't think I would need much, so with a wave of my right hand, tendrils of green light left my mouth and pored into my hand, which glowed with the aura for a moment before returning back to normal. I felt weaker than I had before; like I had aged 1000 years in the span of one second.

I can still remember the pain of having to remove my own hand to this very day. I took a large and very sharp knife of obsidian, and swiftly removed the appendage. For a moment there was little pain, but that soon gave way to bright bolts of agony, starting in my wrist, and shooting up into my shoulder. I knew I had to do the spell quick or I would surely lose consciousness. I put the bloody left hand in the circle, allowed more of the crimson liquid to drip from my stump on the mess for good measure, and began the incantation.

There was a bright white light, so intense it rivaled the stars. In the next couple of minutes, a hi pitched and chilling cackle came from the hand within the circle before the brightness vanished completely. To my disappointment, only lifeless trophies sat before me. I touched them with my hand. They resembled cold, lifeless bodies with a small wooden base to stand them up on. I sighed with such great despair. I had really hoped that the amount of my soul I had contributed would be enough, but alas, it was not. I had no choice but to give up a larger portion of my aura, and my other hand.

I placed more of the spices over the trophies, and with rising terror, I allowed my green aura to flow into my left hand. The result of this was that I was now a wizened old man. I touched my face with my thrumming hand and felt the deep wrinkles on my cheeks and around my sunken eyes. I wasn't sure how I was going to be able to remove my other hand. Eventually, I put the handle of my knife in my mouth, and started the agonizing task of hacking off the appendage. Blood spurted from the gaping wound, striking my face and the trophies in the circle. Drool slid out of my clenched teeth and hung down my face unnoticed. Tears ran through the blood, creating shining tracks in the crimson liquid. My body was shaking so badly, that I didn't think I could finish the job, but with one final slice, the hand fell from my arm, and I used my running nose to push it in with the trophies. This time, when I began the spell, the light was so incredibly intense that my eyes were fried out of their sockets, after which I felt the agony of the brightness rather than actually seeing it. I again heard the laughter, but it was much less manic than before. Once the light ebbed, I heard footsteps, and gasps of what I must think is sympathy. A hand, so gentle touched my shoulder.

"It's princess peach, oh creator," she whispered. To my surprise, it filled me with such piece.

I had actually done it. I had brought people to life. I planned for many centuries, and I couldn't wait to try, but there was always a portion of my mind that was sceptic le that it would actually work. To this very day, I'm still not certain why I tried it, but I think it was my love and faith in alchemy. As far as I know, I am the only one who has created life.

"Fox, and Falco, can you please fly us down to the surface?" I questioned, my voice shaky.

"of course," They both responded.

The landing was turbulent and I'm sure it ruined portions of my ship, but we all made it alive.

Cloud, Shulk, and Corrin all helped me exit the ship. Each step was agony, and I was relieved when they set me in the soft grass.

"What do you wish us to do, creator?" Cloud asked.

"Please, call me Galenos," I gasped, coughing violently.

"Ok, Yes, Galenos."

"I want peace amongst all of you. My planet was so engrossed in violence and despair that I want happiness and serenity for this world. However, I wish you all to learn combat. This is because the world from which I originate might search for you, and I don't want this to happen because they will overrun this place, and cause chaos. Perhaps make it a game. That way no deaths occur."

I couldn't speak anymore, and I fell into a deep sleep, which lasted for many many decades. When I finally awoke, I traveled the cosmos, writing my story as I went.


End file.
